Alone
by Shimizu Aya
Summary: Ketika Kurapika di beri kesempatan oleh tuhan yang maha adil untuk mengubah takdir buruknya, ia tidak akan diam saja, bukan? My first story! Enjoy
1. Prolog

**ALONEDisclaimer: Hunter x Hunter adalah milik seseorang yang sangat saya hormati, Togashi Yoshiro sensei. 100 % bukan punya saya apalagi punya bapak saya -,-**

**Warning : Bukan transgender ( Kurapika is a guy :v), OOC (dikit), gaje, typo(s), dan sebagainya **

**Ini adalah ff pertama saya yang saya share ke (gugup), saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan demi kelanjutan dari ff ini. Oh ya, saya juga Author baru, jadi mohon dimaklumi jika bahasanya masih dangkal atau nggak ngena atau yang lainya.**

**Enjoy!**

**Don't like don't read**

I was always alone, and I'm scared

"Apa kau membicarakanku tadi?" Suasana hening di gedung asosiasi tiba tiba riuh begitu pria berkaca mata itu menghampiri dan membentak teman berambut pirang di hadapannya. Ia bertolak pinggang sambil menunjukkan ekspresi kesalnya yang aneh. Sedangkan si pirang itu hanya memberikan sebuah poker face sebagai jawabannya, dan kemudian berlalu. " Hey, aku mendengamu menyebut nyebut 'Leorio' saat kau bicara dengan Mazaistom tadi! Apa kau masih mau mengelak?!" teriak pria bernama Leorio itu, seraya berlari mengikuti temannya yang telah pergi tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan si malang Leorio dan kata katanya.  
>Yang di teriaki tiba tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Ia terdiam sambil menatap temannya yang sedang berusaha payah mengejar. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.<br>"Ku.. hah.. rapika! kau belu..hah.. lum menjawab pertanyaan ku!"  
>Leorio kembali membentak temannya kurapika itu, segera setela ia berhasil tiba tepat di hadapannya. Ia kembali menunjukan ekspresi kesalnya, meskipun nafasnya masih memburu.<br>Kurapika diam, seperti sedang menimbang nimbang suatu hal.  
>Apa ku beri tau saja, ya? batin kurapika saat itu.<br>"Leo..."  
>"Hah! sudah, lupakan saja!"<br>Dengan kasar, Leorio menarik tangan kurapika dari saku jasnya. Ia membawa kurapika pergi dari gedung. "Apa apaan ini leorio!"  
>"Hari ini kau harus menemaniku minum, Kurapika. sebagai balasan karena kau telah membuatku kecapek-an hari ini!"<br>"Aku masih di bawah umur!"  
>XXXXXXXXXXX<p>

Leorio dan Kurapika pun pergi dan minum minum bersama. Awalnya Kurapika menolak dengan tegas, namun ada saja akal bulus dari Leorio untuk membuatnya minum. Leorio membuat Kurapika kalah telak, dan mabuk setelah membuatnya kalah dalam permainan jajanken.  
>"Sudahlah kurapika, kau sudah mabuk"<br>Dengan kasar, Leorio merampas botol ditangan Kurapika. Kurapika yang sudah tak sanggup mengangkat kepalanya lagi itu, mendengus kesal ketika mainan kecilnya diambil. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia angkat kepalanya dan membuka sedikit kelopak matanya. " Tidak, aku belum mabuk Leorio, kau yang mabuk!"  
>Bruk!<br>Leorio pun pingsan. Kepalanya tempat menghantam meja kayu di depannya, membuat sedikit suara bising di sana. Kurapika menyeringai "Hahaha, apa ku bilang!"  
>Ia mengambil kembali mainannya yang sempat di rebut Leorio dan meneguk semua isinya, sungguh brutal.<br>"Habis..."  
>Ia menatap sayu 8 buah botol di meja mereka. Ia kesal sekali sampai berniat melempar botol botol itu kepada pelayan dan membentaknya.<br>Namun, sebelum itu terjadi, kepala kurapika telah lebih dahulu ambruk di atas meja. Ia tidak pingsan, tapi kepalana terasa sangat berat hingga ia tak sanggup lagi menopangnya.  
>Dalam ketidak sadarannya. Kurapika bergumam aneh. Sesekali ia tertawa tak jelas. "Leorio?"<br>Tak ada jawaban  
>"Kau benar benar mabuk, ya?"<br>"Jangan.."  
>"Nanti aku pulang dengan siapa?"<br>Leorio tersadar sesaat, begitu ia mendengar isak seseorang di dekatnya.  
>"Kurapika?"<br>Yang dipanggil tidak menyaut, air matanya meleleh membasahi meja.  
>" Dia tidak ingin menemaniku pulang, Leorio si pencundang hidung belang ini, menyebalkan sekali dia, Pairo!"<br>"Pairo..."  
>"Kau tau, minum itu rasanya menyenangkan sekali...haha"<br>"Pairo, apa kau dengar?!"  
>"Pa..pairo..hiks hiks"<br>XXXXXXXXXXX

Kurapika adalah keturunan klan kuruta yang terakhir. yap, jika ia mati, garis keturunan klan kuruta di bumi ini akan menghilang. seluruh anggota klan beserta keluarga dan sahabatnya dibantai oleh perampok kejam kelas A, Geney Ryodan untuk diambil matanya. Mata klan kuruta yang dapat berubah merah ketika sedang marah, di iming imingi sebagai salah satu dari warna terindah di dunia. Mata-mata itu pun di jual secara ilegal dalam pelelangan dengan harga yang fantatis. Banyak orang tau itu, namun Kurapika tidak pernah secara detail menceritakan tentang perasaannya.  
>Bagaimana sedih dan kesepiannya ia ...<p>

"Kurapika?!"  
>Kesadaran leorio mulai pulih, meskipun kepalanya masih terasa pusing akibat alkohol itu. Ia melihat ke sekitarnya, berusaha mencari teman minumnya itu. Tetapi nihil, Kurapika tidak di sana lagi.<br>Leorio pun beranjak dari kursinya dan berusaha mencari Kurapika, saat itu barulah Leorio merasa panik. "Astaga, kemana Kurapika pergi?! Jangan jangan dia…."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Disisi lain, Kurapika sedang berjalan menyusuri sebuah jalan tak di kenal. Jalannya sempoyongan dan tak tentu arah. Syukurlah, hari telah larut. Kalau tidak, bisa bisa ia terlindas mobil yang lalu lalang di jalan.  
>"Pairo…"<br>Siapa sebenarnya pairo? Siapakah dia sampai dapat membuat Kurapika menangis?  
>Pairo adalah teman masa kecil kurapika. Teman sejati yang selalu ada di sisinya. Orang yang Kurapika kasihi. Sayangnya, Pairo pun tak luput dari kekejaman Geney Ryodan. Sama seperti klan kuruta lainnya, mata pairo juga di ambil dan di jual mahal di pelelangan. Mungkin juga, mata itu telah berada di tangan Kurapika, berada di antara berpuluh pasang mata yang Kurapika rebut dari para monster yang membeli dan memilikinya secara illegal.<p>

Tapi yang mana?

Kurapika bahkan tidak bisa membedakan , milik siapa saja mata-mata itu.  
>Mata ibunya? Ayahnya? Pairo, sahabat karibnya? Yang mana?!<br>Tetapi, itu bukan masalah baginya. Selama warna mata itu merah, maka mata itu adalah milik keluarganya. Sisa dari mata keluarga Kurapika berada di tangan pangeran kerajan kakin yang keempat, Tserridnich Hoicoro. Ia adalah monster terakhir yang jadi incaran Kurapika. Kebetulan, pangeran Tserridnich ikut bersama dengan ke-13 pangeran lainnya menuju benua gelap, dalam pertarungan memperebutkan kekuasaan kerajaan kakin. Jika ia bergabung dengan Zodiak untuk pergi ke Benua Gelap , maka ia akan dapat berada di kapal yang sama dengan pangeran Tserridnich. Itulah mengapa, ia menerima tawaran Mazaistom untuk bergabung dengan Zodiac, atas rekomendasi dari Leorio.

Sementara itu, Leorio masih berputar putar di tempat yang sama. Ia panik sekali, takut hal yang tidak di inginkan terjadi pada Kurapika. Di saat menusuri sebuah jalan, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti di dekatnya. Yang didalam membuka kacanya, ternyata Mazaistom.  
>"Dimana kurapika?"<br>XXXXXXXXXXX

"Kau mengajak Kurapika minum?! Dan sekarang Kurapika hilang?!" Mazai keget, begitu mendengar cerita dari Leorio. Leorio hanya menundukan kepalanya dalam.

"Semua ini salahku, dia sendiri juga menolak untuk itu tapi aku memaksanya. Dia juga masih di bawah umur.." jelas Leorio. Mazai sedikit kaget mendengar kata 'di bawah umur' itu. Mazai hanya terdiam mendengar kata kata leorio, walau dalam hatinya ia bertanya tanya, bukankah kurapika sudah 19 tahun? Ah, mungkin itu hanya alasan Kurapika agar Leorio tidak memaksanya minum.  
>"Masuklah, kita cari dia bersama. Mencarinya dengan mobil akan lebih cepat." Leorio mengganguk dan segera masuk ke mobil. Sang sopir dengan sigap melaju kan mobilnya menusuri jalan. Di tengah perjalanan, Mazai sudah tak tahan untuk menanyakan soal umur Kurapika pada Leorio. "Tidak, besok dia baru menginjak 19 tahun"<br>Ah! Leorio kaget bukan main, begitu dia ingat bahwa besok adalah hari ulang tahun Kurapika. Mungkinkah itu penyebab dari sikap Kurapika yang aneh terhadapnya hari ini? Apa dia marah padaku karena lupa dengan hari ulang tahunnya? Batin leorio.  
>"Ada apa?" tanya Mazai. Leorio hanya melirik sedikit, kemudian terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian, barulah ia merespon. " Kurapika bersikap aneh padaku hari ini"<br>"Kenapa?"  
>"Entahlah, ketika aku bertanya padanya, ia hanya mengacuhkanku dan kemudian pergi. Ia juga tampaknya kesal dan marah padaku hari ini"<br>"Itu mungkin karena kau memaksanya minum! Memangnya kau tanya apa padanya?"  
>"Hmmm….."<br>XXXXXXXXXXX

Malam itu sangatlah gelap. Tidak ada satu bintang pun yang bersinar di atas langit. Bulan pun sama, sedari tadi hanya mengumpat di balik awan. Hanya temaramnya lampu jalan lah yang setia menemani tiap tiap langkah Kurapika. Suasana yang hening pun semakin membuat isak tangis Kurapika terdengar jelas . .  
>Bruk! Akhirnya kurapika tersandung kakinya sendiri, dan terjatuh. Ia meringis kesakitan, ketika merasakan ada yang benda yang tergeletak di tanah dan tidak sengaja ia timpa dengan badanya ketika ia tersandung tadi. Kurapika berusaha untuk bangkit dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia pun mengambil barang itu, kemudian memperhatikanya dan terdiam. Benda ini seperti..."Remote Controller?" (?)<br>Kurapika tersenyum, kemudian dia tertawa aneh. Ia menyapu air mata di pipi dengan lengan jasnya, kemudian kembali memperhatikan benda di tangannya itu.

"Seandainya kau disini Pairo, kita bisa bermain remote control bersama, atau minum bersama, atau.. hiks.."  
>Kurapika memengang benda itu kuat kuat, air matanya kembali mengalir ketika mengingat masa masa indahnya dulu. Namun apa daya, tiap kali ia teringat akan masa indah itu, lambang laba laba pun muncul bersamaan dengannya. Sungguh mengorek luka lama…<br>Kurapika kembali memperhatikan benda itu, kemudian ia memutar bulatan besar ditengahnya ke kiri, bermaksud ingin main-main dengannya. Namun tiba tiba keluarlah cahaya putih yang menyilaukan mata kurapika. Sangat silau, sampai membuat kurapika berteriak kencang dan kemudian tak sadarkan diri.  
>XXXXXXXXXXX<p>

"Hmm…."  
>Kurapika membuka sebelah matanya. Ia kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya dan melihat ke sekeliling.<br>Aneh, Kurapika bukan berada di jalan tempat Kurapika tiba tiba pingsan kemarin. Dia berada di tepi hutan dengan danau di hadapannya. Ia menyentuh tanah di sekelilingnya, " Sangat familiar" gumamnya ketika itu. Tiba tiba kurapika tersentak kaget ketika mendengar sebuah suara dari kejauhan.  
>"Apakah dia ingin minum sesuatu?"<br>"Aku akan mengambil air dari danau!"

End Of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 1 - Leorio

**Alone~ Leorio**

**Disclamer: Hunter x hunter adalah milik seseorang yang sangat saya hormati, Togashi Yoshiro sensei. 100% bukan punya saya apalagi punya bapak saya -,-**

**Warning: Bukan transgender (Kurapika is a guy), OOC (dikit), Typo(s), gaje, , dan sebagainya.**

**Maaf untuk chapter pertamanya karena terlalu banyak ngambil cerita asli dari komiknya sendiri. Udah kayak spoiler aja, hehehe. **

**Ini adalah ff pertama yang saya share ke Fanfiction. Net (gugup), saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat diperlukan demi kelanjutan dari ff ini. Oh ya, saya Aouthor baru, jadi mohon dimaklumi jika bahasanya masih dangkal, atau nggak ngena, atau yang lainya. **

**Enjoy! **

**Don't like don't read!~**

Kurapika masih setengah sadar , tatkala ia merasa seperti mendengar suara familiar dari kejauhan. Ia berusaha bangkit dari duduknya dan mencari sumber suara. Masih menimbang nimbang, apakah benar yang dia dengar itu adalah…

2 sumber suara yang ia cari itu pun berlari ke arahnya dan, wus~ lewat begitu saja. Sedang Kurapika tak bergeming, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Apa.. Apa yang….

"Aw!"

Salah seorang bocah yang melewati Kurapika begitu saja tadi tiba tiba menabraknya. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga menumpahkan air dari danau yang ia bawa di sebuah tabung hingga membasahi celana bagian belakang Kurapika. Anak itu meringis, Kurapika bisa dengar dia bilang "Sial!"

"Maaf paman!"

"Bodoh, dia orang asing! Dia tak mengerti ucapan kita!" si pirang berucap tak senang. Sedang yang berambut hitam hanya mendengus kesal dan membuang muka. " Setidaknya aku berusaha untuk meminta maaf atas kesalahanmu!" bisiknya kesal. "Bagaimana caranya agar dia mengerti ucapan kita ya? Hmm… paman..ah"

Si rambut hitam berhenti bicara, sesaat setelah tubuh paman tak dikenal itu tiba tiba memeluknya erat sekali. Temannya pun tersentak kaget, apa-apaan paman ini! "Hentikan paman! Ini pelecehan seksual!"

"Pairo…" kedua bocah seumuran hampir tak percaya dengan yang mereka berdua dengar. Mereka baru merasa yakin setelah Kurapika melepas pelukan itu dan memperlihatkan wajahnya. Ah! Paman tak di kenal itu menangis! "Paman tau namaku?"

"Hiks….."

Apakah ini adalah mukjizat dari tuhan? Ataukah hanya mimpi? Ya tuhan, Kurapika bahkan bisa melihat dirinya sendiri saat sedang membawakan air dari danau untuk menyelamatkan hidup seseorang. Ia bahkan melihat… PAIRO!

Bahkan akal sehatnya pun sangat sulit memahami semua yang terjadi saat ini. Otaknya memang terkenal genius, tetapi tak satu pun analisis logic miliknya yang mampu menjelaskan semuanya.

Saat ini, Kurapika hanya bisa….. bersyukur.

"Paman! HENTIKAN! Jangan sentuh temanku!" Kurapika tidak heran dengan sikapnya sendiri yang selalu ingin melindungi Pairo, hanya saja biarkanlah dirimu yang lain ini memeluknya! Bukankah aku ini dirimu? Batinnya "Hiks…."

"Hu…uuuhuuuu.." Kurapika menangis sejadi jadinya. Tepat di depan pairo, sahabat terkasihnya. Sesekali ia menyapu air matanya yang tumpah dengan lengan jas, tetapi air mata itu tak henti hentinya mengalir. Kerinduan dalam dirinya membuncah, ingin sekali ia mengadukan betapa berat hidup yang ia jalani selama ini. Ia hidup sendiran, mencari mata keluarganya , mencari matamu, PAIRO! Usahanya membalaskan dendam yang tak pernah berhasil. Sekali ia menangkap musuh bebuyutannya, ia harus rela melepasnya kembali demi keselamatan orang orang yang menyayanginya. Gon… Killua….

_Harusnya kau melihat apa yang mereka lakukan pada keluarga kita, mereka membunuh anak anak dalam suku kita, membiarkan orang tua kita memberontak hingga mati, mereka mencongkel mata kita dengan kejamnya! mereka memang jahat! Mereka pendosa! Mereka terkutuk!_

"Ayo kita pergi Pairo, kita harus memberikan air ini pada wanita kehausan tadi!"

Petir seketika menyambar, mengilatkan seberkas cahaya terang yang mengingatkan Kurapika akan memori di masa lampau. Ia tiba tiba beranjak meninggalkan pairo dan dirinya yang masih kecil pergi, giginya beradu kencang, kesal sekali.

_Kalau saja kau tak membiarkannya membaca buku itu, maka aku tak perlu merasakan penderitaan yang begitu dalam!_

Pairo segera mengikuti si paman anah itu berlari. Sedang temannya hanya berdiri sambil melongo melihatnya. " Tunggu apa?" Pairo menghentikan langkahnya.

" Ayo kita kejar paman itu, KURAPIKA!"

"Cerewet! Baiklah!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malam seperti bertambah gelap saja, saat lampu di pinggir jalan dimana sedan milik Mazai sedang melaju tiba tiba padam. Sang sopir dan dua penumpangnya serempak mendengus. Sebagai penerangan, Leorio pun meminjamkan hp nya dan membiarkannya tetap hidup agar paling tidak, sang sopir tau dimana aja jalan yang berkelok. Hape Mazai lowbat.

"Waspadah, jangan sampai kau menabrak orang" ucap Mazai, sang sopir mengangguk menerima perintah.

" Yah! Jangan sampai kau melindas Kurapika ku, kau mengerti?! " timpal leorio.

Pecarian mereka pun terus berlanjut.

'_Kurapika, kau dimana?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kedua bocah 12 tahun itu terus mengikuti kemana Kurapika pergi. Keduanya membelalak kaget, tatkala pemandangan tak menyenangkan tertangkap oleh 2 pasang bola mata scarlet milik mereka. "Paman! Hentikan! Lepaskan wanita itu!"

Tak disangka, dengan brutalnya Kurapika telah menyerang wanita yang ia ingat bernama Sheila itu. Ia lupa diri, hingga hampir saja membunuh wanita tak berdosa dihadapanya. Mendengar teriakannya sendiri, barulah ia sadar dan menghentikan aksinya menyerang Sheila dengan Dowsing Chain. Kurapika jatuh terduduk, tangannya mengepal. Sedang Sheila langsung ambruk menyentuh tanah. " Ah! Kakak!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kurapika kecil segera berlari ke arah Sheila dan menopang kepalanya dengan tangan. Ia segera meminumkan sisa dari air yang tumpah tadi padanya. Selesai, Kurapika pun beralih menatap paman aneh itu tajam. " Paman jahat!" umpatnya.

"Sebenarnya paman mau apa?"

Pairo tiba tiba bersuara. Pairo merasa kesal sekali pada paman tak dikenal itu. Namun entah mengapa, ia sempat berpikir bahwa paman itu orang yang baik… hanya saja "Sebenernya paman siapa?"

"APA YANG PAMAN INGINKAN DARI KAMI?!"

"Apa maksudmu?! AKU INI KURA…."

Ucapan Kurapika terputus, karena tiba tiba cahaya putih yang menyilaukan itu tiba tiba muncul lagi. Cahaya itu terasa membakar seluruh tubuh Kurapika, memaksanya untuk berteriak sekali lagi "ARRRKK!" dan tak sadarkan diri.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurapika tersadar dari pingsannya. Oh tidak! Semuanya menghilang! Pairo, Sheila, dan dirinya yang masih kecil pun menghilang! Tidak! Tidak!

" Sial, aku mengacaukannya!" sesal Kurapika. Seandainya saja tadi dia tidak bilang 'kura'…

Tunggu, apa itu artinya jika Kurapika mengatakan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya maka ia akan kehilangan semuanya? Shit, seandainya saja aku tau itu lebih awal! Batinnya kesal.

"Apa dia ingin minum sesuatu?"

APA?

"Aku akan mengambil air dari danau!"

Tidak mungkin! Ia kembali ketitik ini?! "Aw!"

"Maaf, paman!"

"Bodoh, dia orang asing! Dia tak mengerti ucapan kita!"

"Aku mengerti! Hehehe"

Kurapika menyeringai. Pairo hanya memandangi paman aneh itu heran. " Benar kah? Wah, hebat! Baru kali ini ada seorang asing yang mengerti bahasa kita!" seperti yang sudah di duga Kurapika, reaksinya pasti berbanding terbalik dengan pairo. Ia terlihat sangat excited, memang sifat aslinya, sih. "Paman ini siapa?"

Kurapika terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi waspada yang diberika pairo. Ia kemudian tersenyum. "Aku…."

JANGAN MEMBEBERKAN IDENTITAS ASLIMU

"_Namaku Leorio, aku seorang dokter"_

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter - Ibu

**Alone~ IBU**

**Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter adalah milik seseorang yang sangat saya hormati, Togashi Yoshiro sensei. 100% bukan punya saya apalagi punya bapak saya -,-**

**Warning: Bukan transgender (Kurapika is a guy), OOC, gaje, typo(s), dan sebagainya.**

**Maaf buat chapter 2 nya karena terlalu banyak typo dan ada kata yang diulang 2 kali, saya berjanji akan lebih teliti lagi! ^_^ Maaf juga karena disini akan agak sulit membedakan mana Kurapika yang asli, mana kurapika yang masih kecil. Sebenarnya saya juga kesulitan dalam hal penulisannya. **

**Ini adalah ff pertama saya yang saya share ke Fanfiction. Net (gugup), saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan demi kelanjutan dari ff ini. Oh ya, saya Author baru, mohon maklumi jika bahasanya masih dangkal atau nggak ngena atau yang lainya**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Enjoy~**

JANGAN MEMBEBERKAN IDENTITAS ASLIMU

"Namaku Leorio, aku seorang dokter" ucap Kurapika ramah. Tentu saja kedua anak kecil itu bersorak girang, sebab mereka baru saja menemukan seorang wanita yang terkulai lemas tak berdaya di tengah hutan. Tak ayal, Kurapika pun ditariknya menuju ke tempat dimana Sheila berbaring. "Kumohon bantulah wanita ini, paman! Ia tampak menderita sekali dan kakinya pun patah!"

"Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah kalian tak akan memanggilku dengan sebutan paman lagi, aku ini baru 19 tahun! Mengerti!" kedua bocah itu mengangguk.

"Kau mengerti apa yang mereka ucapkan? Bahasa apa yang mereka pakai? Aku tak pernah mendengarnya!" lirih Sheila pelan. Ia bisa merasakan Kurapika mulai memeriksai pergelangan kakinya yang cedera itu. " Mungkin pengetahuanmu saja yang kurang!" ujar Kurapika tak sopan. Sedang Sheila memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. "Kita seumuran"

Sheila memulai pembicaraan baru. Namun Kurapika seperti tak berminat untuk bercakap cakap dengannya. "Hmm.." itu saja jawabannya. Kurapika tetap focus mengobati kaki Sheila dengan obat obatan yang ia minta Kurapika kecil dan Pairo bawakan dari desa. "Nah, selesai!"

Kurapika tersenyum. Kemudian di bantunya Sheila duduk menyandar di pohon, sebelumnya ia berbaring. "Jika kau ingin berterimakasih, berikan saja buku di tasmu itu dan aku akan menganggapnya sebagai bayaran dari special service ini"

Kurapika berseru santai, tak menyadari tatapan penuh ketakutan dari Sheila. " Kau tau dari mana aku membawa sebuah buku? Jangan-jangan.. kau… PENGUNTIT!" Sheila berteriak sekencang mungkin, kemudian tanpa rasa bersalah memukuli Kurapika dengan tasnya. Seakan ia tak tau betapa tebalnya buku yang ada didalamnya….

"Sakit! Hey, Stop!" erang Kurapika . Terpaksa ia harus menangkap tangan Sheila dan membiarkan Sheila dan dirinya berada di posisi yang tidak mengenakan.

Blush.

Pipi Sheila bersemu merah, tatkala Kurapika memegangi tangannya. Wajah keduanya pun sangat dekat sekali, sampai sampai Sheila harus menahan nafasnya hingga sesak. "Aku ini tokuhitshu…" bisik Kurapika. Sheila yang dibisiki pun semakin memerah saja. ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kesisi lain dan….

" Hey anak-anak kecil itu memperhatikan kita!"

"Oops.."

Kedua muda mudi itu pun menghentikan aktivitas mereka (?). Kurapika segera bangkit menghampiri Pairo dan Kurapika kecil yang tengah asik memperhatikan 2 orang dewasa aneh itu. Kurapika mengelus puncak kepala keduanya dan mengetakan pada mereka untuk segera kembali ke desa tempat mereka tinggal. "Sheila biar aku yang urus"

"Tapi kau tidak tau dimana tempat persembunyian yang aman untuk kak Sheila kan?" ejek Kurapika kecil. Sedang Kurapika yang berkedok sebagai Leorio hanya tersenyum simpul. "Tau, disebelah sana kan?"

Kurapika kecil langsung menganga saat paman Leorionya menunjuk tempat dimana hanya dia dan Pairo saja yang mengetahuinya. Ia segera melempar death glare pada paman Leorio itu " Paman tau dari mana tempat persembunyian kami?!"

"Tidak penting, kembalilah!" ujarnya tak acuh. Dengan sigap, di gendongnya Sheila menuju gua meninggalkan kedua bocah seumuran itu dibelakang.

'_Dengan begini, Sheila tak perlu berterimakasih kepada mereka dan membiarkan mereka membaca buku itu. Hingga pada akhirnya aku pun…._

_akan ikut mati bersama mereka'_

"Ngg…. Leorio?" Sheila yang masih digendongan Kurapika menujuk kea rah mulut gua. Cih, mereka malah mengikuti sampai kemari dan bukannya kembali pulang ke rumah. Kurapika pun hanya bisa ber 'poker face' ria. " Paman, aku rasa…. Aku tak keberatan jika kau tidur dirumahku! Lagi pula, kau mengerti bahasa kami, kan?"

Kurapika kecil tersenyum lebar. Matanya berbinar , tak tega Kurapika menolak ajakan darinya. Lagipula sudah lama sekali Kurapika tidak melihat

_**Ayah dan Ibu**_

"Heh" Kurapika tersenyum simpul. Kemudian menggangguk 2 kali, membuat Kurapika kecil memekik senang karenanya. Bagaimana tidak? Bagi Kurapika kecil, paman Leorio adalah seseorang yang keren. Tak sabar ia menunggu malam saat ia akan menanyakan banyak hal tentang 'Dunia Luar' pada paman barunya itu. Seandainya saja ia mau menceritakannya , haha~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tidak boleh!"

"Eeh?! Kenapa tidak?!"

"Karena itu peraturannya!" Kurapika kecil tak senang dengan keputusan itu. Sedang Pairo tampak berusaha menenangkan Kurapika kecil sebisanya. Ia juga mengingatkan pada Kurapika kecil betapa keras kepalanya kepala suku berambut seperti tanduk itu. "Masa' kau lupa…"

"Hehe, kau tidak banyak berubah Geezer!" Kurapika bicara sendiri. Tak begitu terdengar, Geezer meminta Kurapika mengulangi perkataannya, namun Kurapika hanya menggeleng.

'_Bodoh kau, dia memang tidak pernah berubah, dan tidak akan pernah berubah!'_

Geezer itu menaikan satu alisnya, sembari terus memandangi orang asing berpakaian hitam dihadapan. Ia sempat berpikiran bahwa pria itu baru saja menyebut namanya, tapi tidak! Ia segera membuang jauh jauh pikiran itu.

"Kau harus bersumpah untuk tidak membeberkan rahasia apapun tentang Clan Kuruta dan hutan ini! Kau juga hanya dibatasi 3 hari untuk bermalam! Bagaimana?" tawar sang Geezer pada Kurapika. Kurapika hanya membuang nafas pelan sambil tersenyum kecut.

Ini pun sudah melanggar peraturan, tapi 3 hari itu tidak cukup! Ucapnya dalam hati. Ia masih harus mengawasi Pairo dan dirinya yang masih kecil agar menjaga jarak dari Sheila, supaya mereka tak membaca buku D-Hunter milik Sheila. Ia juga harus meyakinkan Kurapika kecil bahwa dunia luar sangatlah berbahaya dan ia tak boleh keluar dari hutan, seandainya saja ia dan Pairo membaca D-Hunter tanpa sepengetahuan Kurapika. Seandainya saja semua tak terelakkan, Kurapika harus siap meyakinkan seluruh Clan Kuruta untuk berhijrah meninggalkan hutan, sebelum Phantom Trope menyerang.

Seandainya ia tak bisa menyelamatkan semua orang, maka ia pun harus mati. Ia tidak boleh selamat, jika ia tak ingin semua penderitaan yang ia alami semasa hidupnya 19 tahun itu terjadi. Jika takdir memutuskan untuk membiarkan dirinya hidup, maka Kurapika harus membawa keluarganya ikut bersamanya. Itulah yang terpikirkan oleh Kurapika sejak kedatangannya pertama kali. Setelah melihat sahabatnya Pairo, sedetik pun ia tak bisa memalingkan pandangan darinya. Ia tak ingin berpisah lagi, tidak! Tidak lagi! Mata mereka harus tetap berada di tempat yang seharusnya, bukanya berada di pelelangan gelap. Dan seandainya saja itu terjadi, maka mata Kurapika harus berada diantara mata –mata itu….

Kurapika agak bimbang saat memikirkan tentang ibunya. Tidak, bukannya ia meragukan bagaimana cantiknya ibunya saat ini, atau sebagainya. Ia tau ibunya selalu cantik di setiap saat, bahkan tiap kali ia marah. Kurapika hanya tidak tau respon apa yang harus diberikan saat ia kembali bertemu dengannya. Ia tidak mungkin menangis didepan ibunya, ia tidak mau. Tapi jika ia terlanjur menangis dan ibunya kemudian bertanya macam macam, ia harus apa?

"Paman Leorio?" lamunan Kurapika buyar, tatkala Pairo tiba tiba memanggilnya dan kejauhan. Ah! Mereka semua pergi! Hanya tertinggal Kurapika saja yang masih lesehan ( XD) di lantai rumah Geezer sang kepala suku. Kurapika mengikuti rombongan itu keluar dari rumah bulat, khas Klan kuruta. Ia tak banyak bertanya kemana kah mereka akan pergi, namun ketika sampai di depan sebuah rumah, hatinya bergetar. " Kita harus tanya dulu apakah ayahmu mengizinkan paman Leorio ini menginap untuk waktu berminggu-minggu"

Kurapika tak menanyakan bagaimana dirinya kecil bisa meluluhkan hati Geezer hingga mengizinkannya menginap, bukannya ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya sedang sibuk dengan perasaan aneh didalam hatinya. Antara bahagia dan takut, entahlah.

'_Aku sangat merindukan kalian…..'_

Kreeekkk…. Pintu pun terbuka.

"Ah, aku baru ingat! Hari ini ibu dan ayah tidak ada di rumah untuk urusan mereka masing masing!"

'_Payah, harusnya aku ingat itu'_

"Harusnya kau memberi tau kami lebih awal! Kurapika! Kau membuang buang tenaga kami!" Geezer dan para pengawalnya pun pergi. Tetapi mereka lupa telah meninggalkan Leorio bersama dengan 2 bocah itu. Kurapika kecil pun menarik tangan paman Leorio masuk ke dalam rumah, sedang Pairo tetap diluar untuk memastikan Geezer tak menyadari hal yang mereka lakukan. "Geezer belum benar benar mengizinkan, tapi…."

"Sekedar perkenalan saja, inilah tempat dimana kau akan menginap, paman Leorio!"

Kurapika mematung, ia menyoroti tiap tiap inci dari rumah itu. Rumah yang selalu membuatnya nyaman, rumah yang sangat di rindukannya. Rumah dimana ia menjalani hidup yang bahagia bersama keluarganya dan Pairo. Rumah yang ikut menjadi saksi bisu akan kehancuran Klan kuruta hingga menyisakan dirinya seorang di muka bumi. Saksi yang melihat sendiri bagaimana Geney Ryodan membantai seluruh kaumnya dengan kejam, tanpa ampun! Geney Ryodan yang mencungkil mata mereka…

Tidak, jangan menangis Kurapika!

'_Hampir saja air matamu menetes! Bodoh!'_

"Bagaimana? Rumahku bagus kan?" ucap Kurapika kecil menyombongkan diri. Kurapika yang menyamar hanya tersenyum simpul. "Kapan orang tuamu pulang, Kurapika?"

"Hmmm…. Entahlah…."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita bermain?"

"Main? Asik! Main apa?"

"Ranto? Ayo kita main pedang pedangan!"

Kurapika dan dirinya yang masih kecil serta Pairo sibuk berlatih ranto di pekarangan. Saking asiknya berlatih, mereka tak menyadari kedatangan 2 orang dewasa yang sebenarnya telah di tunggu tunggu itu. Setelah berlatih sekitar 2 jam, mereka pun kelelahan dan berhenti. " Kurapika! Saatnya makan siang!"

"Ibu? Kapan ibu datang?"

End Of Chapter 3


End file.
